


The long awaited love.

by orphan_account



Series: Red Vs. Blue-ties [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, PastryTrain, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, no way to sum this up but to say..... Fluff, fluff, best ships, fluff, fluff, and a thousand more fluffs.</p><p>My first AO3 fanfic...<br/>Sorry I'm a newbie!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The long awaited love.

**Author's Note:**

> PASTRYTRAIN, FUCK YEAH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm....I don't know...
> 
> I have depression and writing fanfic a makes me happy.....
> 
> This chapter is Caboose/Donut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ok if I refer to Kaikaian as just Kai?
> 
> Comment if that's ok or not.....
> 
> (This chapter is based in Blood Gulch)

 

 

Caboose and Donut

__________________________________ Donut was humming as he cleaned the kitchen, he had just finished baking cookies for the blues, who he was just about to visit.

Surprisingly Sarge lets him have two visits a month. (most likely because he thinks he's planning something against them)

Donut thought of the way Cabooses face will light up when he sees that donut has brought him his favorite, chocolate chip cookies. He smiled.

He had had this giddy, school girl crush on him for awhile, he just loves making him smile.

He grabbed his messager bag and the box of cookies and ran to blue base. He knocked on the stone entry way. Knock, knock, knock.

"Hello? Church? I'm here for my monthly visit?" Donut called into the blue base.

"Hey Donut, Caboose is in his room..... Leave me and Tucker some cookies! Don't let him eat them all." Church said pointing at me.

"No promises!" donut says walking into Cabooses bedroom. Donut had been Asexual his whole life, never had he felt a physical attraction to another person. But as he got to know Caboose, he fell in love.

"You brought cookies!" Caboose said pointing at the box donut held. Donut handed the man in front of him the box. Smiling as he opened the box and grabbed two, handing one to Donut.

"Thank you Privet McMuffin!" Caboose said smiling. Donut didn't know why but he loved it when Caboose forgot his name, because then he called him something adorable!

Since Caboose wasn't wearing his armour, donut took that as an incentive to do the same. Donut striped himself of his armour and put it in the corner, next to Cabooses. Donut was left in a light-ish red shirt and grey sweat pants.

It was regulation, your armour colour shirt and grey sweat pants. The door opened and Tucker stood there.

"Hey, church wanted me to tell you, since none of the people in this god forsaken box canyon cook, but you, we were wondering if you could make us food?" Tucker stood leaning on the door knob.

"Sure!" Donut bounced up and motioned for caboose to follow.

                      _____

Caboose watched as Donuts face scrunched up as he thought of what to make for the blues.

Caboose couldn't explain the way he felt about Donut, but he looked adorable with his face all scrunched together. Caboose started studying his features when he jumped up.

"Gaaa" caboose also jumped, but he jumped in surprise.

"I got it! Caboose do you have any flour?" Then donut started the mad dash around the kitchen.

                     ______

By the end of his mad dash, there was four Chicken Pot Pies, ready for consumption.

"Ok Caboose go grab Tucker and Church. Can you do that for me?" Caboose smiled back and went to grab his teammates. Donut watched as everyone fled from their T.Vs and or video games.

Everyone took their seats and ate their Pot Pies. Donut listened and laughed along as they talked.

Church told Donut some stories about the team. His favourite was the one where Caboose killed Church, weird.

                  ________

When they were done they each thanked him for making them real food.

"I haven't eaten real food since I got drafted." Church had said.

"....." Tucker had said nothing to busy shoving food in his mouth.

Caboose had come up to him though, a smile on his face.

"They were the best Pot Pies EVER!" Caboose said throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

                _________

Later that night Caboose and Donut were hanging out in the living room eating cookies, and chips while watching stupid movies. Right now they were watching a old movie called Pitch Perfect.... It was made 60 years ago!

"How would that girls voice go so low?" Caboose questioned.

"Just don't question 2014 that was a weird time... They had this weird gaming system thing called an Xbox, and they played this weird game called Halo which was an alien war game." Donut replied

"Weird times..." Caboose said looking thoughtfully towards the ceiling.

As they got back to the movie they heard a noise.

"Oh my god....." Donut said staring down the hall.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Caboose asked upon hearing Tex and Church go at it. Caboose got up grabbing Donuts hand pulling him outside.

When they got outside they went to the cliff. _"Man I wish it got dark out here"_ donut said to himself. About this time in his home town in Iowa, it would be dark, and people would be sleeping.

They sat on the edge and let their feet dangle. Caboose hadn't let go of his hand........

Caboose then intertwined their fingers. Donut smiled to himself.

                  _________

Caboose watched for Donuts reaction, and when he smiled his heart warmed.

Caboose didn't know how to express these feelings he has so.... He leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

 

And then they both kind of knew. They loved one another.


End file.
